The Pit
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Much needed Mal and Alina smut. Alina can't sleep because of nightmares and she hates their surroundings. Mal offers a distraction.


The nights were the worst.

Flea bites pricked her legs and her whole body shuddered at the thought of the stealthier vermin crawling around under the sheets. The other tenants snored shakily into their pillows.

And if she was "fortunate" enough to let herself sleep, the nightmares came.

Nightmares of the other man. Not the one whose arms she was curled safely in. The Shadow across her memory.

Her mind would flicker to him against her will, and her spine would tingle in fear.

Mal would feel it, as he held her very closely in his sleep. He would wake.

So tonight is not that different. She flinches at the pinching sensation of a flea making its meal of her. She felt very preyed upon lately. Mal stirs, pulling her tighter still.

"You alright?" he murmurs softly, falling under the noise of the roaring snores.

"Cold." She excuses quietly.

He shakes his head, drawing her body on top of his. She lets herself be draped over him. Her head settles under his chin. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'm trying."

She shuts her eyes when his hands find the curve in her spine.

He kisses her temple with a soft chuckle accompanying. "You're tense."

She nods.

He sighs, and her whole body shifts downwards towards the mattress as he releases his breath. "Come here."

There is a moment of silence as they count the individual snores. Everyone else seems to be quite asleep with the help of some questionable substances.

There's only so much he can offer her as distraction. Sometimes he tells her little stories, his perspective of their childhood. She lifts her torso a little to brush her lips over his waiting ones. She can forget, for a moment, and that sheds more light on her than anything else can.

He pushes their kiss further, nipping at her soft lips. She accepts him- ever eagerly- when his mouth makes a demanding conquest of hers. She can't bear to lift her face away from his.

His hands slide over her hips and grip them tightly, deepening their contact. Little shivers travel down her legs as they part around his hips a bit more.

She lets out a surprised squeak that drops to a soft moan.

Her hips roll against his a little; experimenting. She feels something shift between them and press into her. His hands dig into her buttocks and he grinds his own hips up into hers. Alina pulls away to take a deep breath. She feels what reaction she's inspired from him and bites down on her lip.

"Mal," she whimpers out softly. "We shouldn't."

He pulls his head back to lull against the pillows; even in the darkness she can see his cocky grin. "Of course we can't here, Alina."

His lips find the soft flesh under her chin and inch to the skin beneath her ear. "We don't have to go that far, but we can go a little ways…"

She blushes; it nearly warms her body all the way to her toes. He pulls her down for a kiss that makes her feel half-drowned and gasping.

"All you'll have to do is be quiet." He whispers in her ear. A moment of silence is heavily punctuated with more heavy snoring.

Alina chews her lower lip nervously. How she wants to say yes.

"Let me touch you. I want to love you a little bit tonight. Do you want me to?"

Her hands find his chest. She pushes herself up a little and stares down at his wicked grin. His white teeth glint in the moonlight like a wolf's.

"Mal…" she whispers, unsure what to say. "What are you going to do to me?"

She flushes at her choice of words and buries her face in his chest. He chuckles darkly.

"Nothing you won't like…" he combs her hair out of the way with his fingers, kissing her neck again.

She can't help but chuckle nervously. "Mal." She warns again.

He rolls them over, hovering above her body. They pause for a minute to see if anyone around them has stirred. No.

His fingers brush over the ties of her sleeping-pants. Once they are loosened, he abandons them for the more interesting fabric covering her groin.

She covers a gasp the best she can as she grips his shirt. His fingers run over the seam of her pants and the seam of her sex. She gnaws her lower lip to keep quiet until he stifles her sweet little noises with his own lips. He'd like to hear them, truly, but doesn't want anyone else to hear them. It's too much of a risk to share her. Not that he ever wants to do that.

"I can stop. Or I can keep going. What do you want me to do?" his words are so sweet and soft. He rubs his hand between her thighs a bit faster.

Her hips flail against his hand a little bit. "I want you to keep going. Please, Mal."

He chuckles. "Alright, alright."

His hand slips down past the fabric covering her. She shivers at the contact against her. She feels wonderfully bare, and the tiniest bit dirty, for having this done to her here. It's not a bad feeling though.

His fingers tease her sensitive skin, drawing back and forth, back and forth…

Her hips start following his touches, moving in opposition of them to gain friction. She gnaws at her lower lip and the fingers slip deeper into the folds of her sex.

"Good?" he whispers softly.

"Good." She whimpers out, so quietly he nearly misses it.

He grins, leaning in to kiss her. It's a sweet, lovely little kiss that nearly distracts her as his fingers move in gentle circles around her clit.

She gasps, muffled into his mouth. She grinds against his hand, unable to control her hips and their desire for more contact. She needs his touch; she needs him to give her his gift.

"Shh," he soothes against her lips, kissing her again to muffle all her sweet noises. He curses himself for not finding them somewhere private and safe for whatever sounds he wanted.

His finger breaches her, his Alina, for the first time. She's wonderfully tight, and he draws in a relieved sigh. He is in no place to judge, certainly, but the fact he got there first made him swell with a decent amount of pride.

She gives a little cry, mostly drowned out by snores but he still covers her mouth with his hand for good measure.

Alina writhes, whimpering into his palm. He's much better at this than she thought. She wouldn't have hesitated if this was what she anticipated. Every curl of his fingers brings her closer to him and farther away from flea-bites and nightmares and dark men. The only darkness she experiences is his fat pupils staring lustily down at her. Sparks shoot through her vision. She's close.

He takes one of her hands, gently moving it up his thigh and closer to his painfully swollen cock. Her hand twitches against it, unsure what to do.

"Look what you do to me. You got me this crazy for you without even trying." He grunts in her ear.

He sucks on her neck, under her ear and then back down to her collarbone. She rubs him over his pants, slipping and hand down his waistband to touch him as well. Her nervous hand wraps around him. He's bigger than she expected. She shuts her eyes tightly, already worrying –and secretly hoping- about the future.

Another finger joins the first and they scissor around inside her. She already feels too stretched. He still hovers his body over hers, shielding her.

"You are so tight." He marvels softly. "I'm going to have to be so careful with you."

Her hips buck in delicious pleasure, Mal's gentleness always provokes that sort of reaction from her. His thumb continues to toy with her clit, changing up the pace so he's really just playing with her at this point. He speeds up until she grows close, ebbing and flowing back to slow circles until he has her orgasm at bay. She hates this game, and also loves its sickening pleasure. He's prolonging her distraction.

Incoherent syllables fall into his lips, he gobbles them down, drawing them further out with his tongue.

"Please Mal." She chokes out, pulling away to beg.

"I love you." he answers, thrusting his fingers faster until he pushes her over the edge.

Pinpricks of light fly across her vision. She's dizzy and clearheaded and bursting with energy and drained, all at once. Her muscles spasm and she writhes against him, hips bucking with an instinct to seek pleasure that Mal can't help but anticipate exploring later. He has so much to look forward to. Mal has to clamp his hand down over her mouth tightly. She moans loudly, muffled. The deafening snoring continues. They woke no one.

She falls limply against the sheets, pulling Mal down to blanket her body with his weight. She needs its presence as an anchor. She just needs him draped over her, pressing into her. She needs him there.

He kisses her until she regains use of her limbs, and wraps one hand around the one over his cock. He guides her movements, and they pleasure him together. She realizes a lot of their relationship will be him teaching and leading. She doesn't mind it. She quite looks forward to it, actually.

He groans, deep and vibrating in his chest, and cums quietly onto the sheets. He shifts her to the other side of the mattress away from the mess and spoons her again, kissing her neck sloppily.

"Thank you, I love you," he mumbles gruffly in her ear, the message mixed up with heavy breathing.

"So much for being quiet," he adds teasingly. "You make the most arousing noises, you know that?"

She's too tired to process his teasing. "I love you Mal." She murmurs, holding his arms around her. She falls into dreamless sleep, which for her is a godsend.

No matter the nightmare, he is always there when she wakes. Always.

_A/N *ducks Darklina fans throwing shoes at me* what? I like nice boys. Mal is awesome. _

_Also, no, they didn't wake the passed out alcoholics. I had to get creative with privacy. Tried to make the least romantic setting sexy and such. It's not that easy. _

_I basically wrote this because this fandom is seriously lacking in smut. I for one feel the need to remedy this. Can't wait for Siege and Storm! *returns to my waiting bunker*_


End file.
